In the Winter
by retro493
Summary: Yukie and Koizumi spend the day togeather.


Yuki sat up in her green blanketed bed and looked around her dim lighted bedroom. She didn't have to sleep at all actually but she thought it would be better to try to adapt to human life style. She gazed at her white blank walls and stood up. "Maybe I should buy some paint today" Yuki thought as she walked to the bathroom. She turned the cold water knob and splashed some water onto her tiered face. She opened a large white door that led to her small walk in closet. She put on a black sweater and a pair of blue jeans. She strolled slowly to the kitchen and stared out a medium sized window. It was lightly snowing and it was cloudy. The thermometer read – 4 Celsius and turned a blue like color. Yukie stared at the snow again and grabbed her long red trench coat.

Yukie locked her front door and made her way down the black apartment stairs. She walked through the lobby and went outside. The snow started falling a little heavier but Yuki didn't mind. She turned left and continued down a snowy street. She came up to a fast food restaurant and went inside. She walked up to a marble counter and stared at the menu. A man in a white hat and apron came up to her and put his arms on the counter. "What will it be kid?" he asked in a groggy voice. "I'll just have a number 8 she replied back in her famous emotionless voice. The man behind the counter gave her a strange look and then gave Yuki her order. She carried the blue tray to a table and sat down. She took a small bite of a hash brown wrapped in paper and took a sip of tea. She stared at the snow fall and saw a familiar face. Koizumi walked through the snowy parking lot and stared back at Yuki. He gave a small smile and walked inside. "It's nice to see you Yuki" Koizumi said in his cheerful voice. He walked over to the marble counter and ordered a large orange juice. He gulped about half of it while he walked back to Yuki's table. He sat down and gave a small grin. "So what brings you here?" Yuki looked out the window at the snow and turned back to Koizumi. "The same reason as you" she said blankly. Koizumi took another sip of his drink and stared at Yuki. "Is your hash brown good?" Yuki looked at her fried food and slid the tray towards the other end of the table where Koizumi was sitting. "I'm not really hungry". The brown haired boy smiled at her and started eating the unfinished food. "It seems silly to pass up free food". Yukie got out of the booth and started to put on her red trench coat. "Where are you heading to?" Koizumi asked as he swallowed the last of the hash brown. "The book store, are you asking to go with me?" Koizumi got up and put back on his dark jacket and gloves. "I guess I'm asking now". Yukie gave him a small nod and made her way out of the restaurant. Koizumi casually fallowed her down the snow covered sidewalk.

They walked up to small red bricked building with rows of books in the windows. A gust of warm air hit them as Koizumi opened the door. Yukie walked into the store and immediately disappeared into an aisle of book shelves. "It amazes me how much she loves reading" Koizumi thought as he read the back of a small yellow mystery book. Koizumi sat down in a black leather chair and started to skim through the book he was looking at. He read for a while and got up to look for Yuki. He found her sitting on a stool next to a pile of books. She looked up at him and looked back at her book. Koizumi walked down the row of book shelves to a small coffee maker on a white table. He poured himself a cup and one for Yuki. He found her where he was the last time he saw her. Yuki got up from the stool and took the small cup of coffee to her small pink lips. "You like it?" Koizumi asked. For once Yukie gave a small smile. Koizumi's face turned a light red as he rubbed the back of his head and picked up the book Yuki was reading. "Is this the only book you're getting?" Yukie handed him an armful of books of all sizes. "Since you gave me your breakfast I should pay for us" Koizumi said with a cheerful grin as he set the books on the counter. He gave the cashier a small wad of yen in dollar form and walked out of the store with Yukie. The snow picked up a little so Yukie put on a black knit hat she had in her coat pocket. Koizumi looked her up and down. She actually looked kind of cute in black and red. "Koizumi are you alright?" Yuki asked emotionlessly. Koizumi snapped out of his trance and nodded. "There is one more stop I want to make" Yuki said as she started walking. "Ok where to?" Koizumi asked. "Fallow me" Yuki said as she ran around the block. Koizumi darted after her until she stopped at a large white building. "Why are we at a hard ware store?" Koizumi asked as he cached his breath. Yuki ignored him and went inside. Yuki handed him two buckets of light purple paint as he fallowed her in. Koizumi smiled as he took the paint to the cashier. Yuki placed some paint brushes on the counter while the paint was rang up.

Koizumi entered Yuki's small apartment with a bunch of shopping bags in his hands. He walked into Yuki's bedroom and helped her move around her bed and dresser. Yukie opened a bucket of paint and coated the white walls with light purple. Koizumi did the same and seemed to enjoy it. When the walls were their new color Koizumi put on his coat and grabbed his new book. He walked with Yuki to the front door and smiled at her. "I had fun today" Koizumi said as he stepped into the hallway. "I did too" Yuki then kissed Koizumi lightly on the cheek. Koizumi blushed and fiddled with zipper. "I'll see you at school tomorrow" Koizumi said as walked down hall way and waved. Yuki closed the door and locked it. She fell into a brown leather chair and sighed. "Koizumi" she whispered.


End file.
